


Dick Grayson eats a popsicle

by BlueFlameBird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, basically dick just turns on everyone, because hes a pretty boy, whos deep throating a popsicle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7577914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFlameBird/pseuds/BlueFlameBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And everyone gets a boner as a result</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dick Grayson eats a popsicle

**Author's Note:**

> Dick is basically throat fucking a Popsicle   
> everyone is watching.
> 
> i have no idea what inspired me to do this

Dick sighed blissfully as he pulled the ice pop out of his mouth. It was blue, true to his favorite color. Alfred also made the best blueberry ice pops. 

It was a rather hot day. Even as night began to fall on Gotham, the sticky heat and humidity didn't let up. Dick, his brothers, and best friends, Roy and Wally (who showed up with the excuse of wanting Alfred's cookies) spent most of the day in the manor, under the air conditioner and binging Star Wars at Wally and Jason's preference. Alfred came over with a few ice pops, giving Jason, Roy and Tim the red ones (which prompted a few puns by the first boy wonder), Damian a green one, Wally a yellow one, and Dick a blue one. 

Dick licked his lips, ignoring the feeling of all eyes on him as he gently pushed the ice pop back into his mouth with a small pleased noise. The cool contrast was amazing. He pulled the ice pop back again, licking the side of his mouth as some juice trailed down his lips, using a gloved finger to scoop up what his tongue didn't catch and promptly put the leather clad digits into his mouth, licking the juice off of them and pulling his now wet fingers out with a pop. 

Someone, probably Roy, shifted in his peripheral vision. 

He focused his attention back on his ice pop, licking up the side and swirling his tongue around the top before pushing it back into his mouth, lips circling around the cool treat firmly as he sucked. He pulled it almost all the way out, pushing it back in and repeating the process a few times before pulling it out again, prompting a small bitten off noise somewhere to his right, which sounded a lot like Jason. 

He circled his tongue around the top of the ice pop before suddenly biting it off, teeth gnashing. 

He heard a yelp, snapping to attention to see Wally shaking, his head bend to his lap as if he was in physical pain. 

Dick raised an eyebrow, looking to Roy and his brothers for an explanation. But Roy was doing a good job avoiding eye contact, looking a bit pale. Jason and Tim were both blushing, shifting in their seats and refusing to look at him. Damian was the only one looking at him directly, amused. Dick just blinked, pulling his best puppy dog expression. 

"What's wrong? Are you guys ok? Do you need me to get Alfred?"

"Y-yep. That sounds like a plan. Come on, Timmers, lets go get Al. Harper, make sure West is still alive. I don't think the Flash would be happy to know he died from blue balls." Jason stammered out, practically leaping out of his seat and dragging Tim away, who refused to look in Dicks's direction. 

Roy was still avoiding his eyes, rubbing Wally's back as he gave off a pathetic sob.

"You were doing that on purpose," Damian said. It wasn't an accusation. It was a statement. 

Dick's clueless expression morphed into a grin that put the Joker's to shame. 

"What can I say? My oral skills are my strongest." 

Dick took another bite of the pop as Wally let out a whine, Roy glaring at Dick with something akin to betrayal. 

"That's it, all of you bats are evil." Roy muttered, looking over at his fellow red head, who was still shaking. "Hot, but evil. Why do we even deal with you?"

Dick just grinned. 


End file.
